The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Sweet Queen" plum tree, and more particularly to a plum tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 1 to July 5 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which further is distinguished by producing large fruit which are slightly elongated, have a bright green skin coloration and flesh of which is quite firm so as to possess excellent handling and shipping characteristics.
The discovery of new varieties of fruit bearing trees is not, in itself, particularly unusual. However, the discovery of new varieties possessing one or more characteristics of superior commercial significance is indeed rare. While there is a multiplicity of criteria against which any newly discovered variety must be evaluated, handling, shipping and keeping quality are among the most important for commercial varieties of tree fruit. In order to be commercially acceptable, tree fruit must withstand the rigors of picking, handling, storing, shipping and subsequent handling incident to reaching the ultimate consumer. This journey may take several weeks and fruit which becomes bruised or otherwise damaged or which noticeably deteriorates during this passage is of little or no commercial value.
Therefore, the discovery of a new variety of tree fruit which otherwise possesses commercially acceptable attributes and which, in addition, has superior handling, shipping and keeping quality in a notable event. The "Sweet Queen" plum tree of the present invention is such a new variety.